Together, Forever?
by HollowOmega
Summary: After the attack on the WTC on 9/11 10 years ago and losing her sister. One Kayla Sikowitz moves to LA and enters Hollywood Arts and meets up with Tori and the gang. Along the way she notices Tori is hiding something and begins playing Match Maker but she never planed on falling in love herself. Oc/Cat Jade/Tori. Special Thanks To White Lightening for helping.
1. The New Girl

September 2001 on Kayla Sikowitz was walking home from school after for some reason school got let out early. Kayla was not sure why but when she got home she saw her parents crying at the T.V as she blinked walking into the house. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Kayla asked walking into her house in confusion.

"The World Trade Center building was attacked...your sister Julie was there in one of the towers..." Kayla's mother said as the news explained everything she was too shocked and saddened to say herself. How a plane flew into one of the towers and killed people on the plane alone with some people in the building and rescue workers were looking for bodies.

"WHAT?!" Kayla shouted racing over as she looked over the newz hoping this was some kind of joke. Once she was sure that this wasn't some sort of joke tears began flowing from her eyes as the young Kayla Sikowitz of seven years of age raced over into her mothers lap crying into her shirt.

"Julia...is dead," Kayla's father said, hugging his wife and daughter closely. Julia Sikowitz was a grown woman, working as a freelance reporter for the New York Times and balancing college work in the process. She was in the prime of her life and now...she was killed.

"This...this has to be some really messed up dream or something..It hast to be Julia...Sis she can't be gone.." Kayla said crying into her parents arms. This was all to much for her to take in.

"I wish it was. I wish this all some nightmare that we could wake up from and Julia along with god knows how many people will be okay and this never happened..." Kayla's dad said through tears, "I...I can't even describe just how wrong this is for us and everybody to know about this," her mom said in agreement. They were all so distraught about this and what happened.

As the family was crying suddenly their phone rang as the mother picked up. "H H Hello.." She hickupped.

"Mary it's me, Erwin," came the voice of none other than Erwin Sikowitz, one of Kayla's uncles from Los Angeles.

"Hey Erwin..." The mother said softly trying to recover from the mother said with a sigh at this.

"Listen..." Erwin said after a deep breath, "I called you for a reason and even though I'm almost sure you'll disagree with me I have to say it. It's not safe for Kayla in New York anymore and I want you two to move to LA."

The mother was about to argue before looking at her daughter..her only daughter now...she didn't want a repeat of losing her only other daughter. "Okay..." She said into the phone.

_**-10 Years Later-**_

"HEY Jade!" The voice of one Tori Vega came from down the hall as Tori came racing down the hall to her pointing to a new locker moved in across from them that was Painted black with a golden film reel on it. "Any ideas on who's locker that is. New student you think?" Tori asked.

Jade West had been through these halls countless times before and not once had she seen this particular locker painted so it was clear that this was a new student but she wasn't exactly pleased with that, "Yeah it's a new student," she said unexcitedly before looking at Tori for a split second, "and I haven't even gotten used to the last new kid."

Tori sighed holding her forehead. 'how did I fall for such a bitch...' Tori asked herself before shaking her head. "anyways I hear shes gonna be their in our class today so TRY and be nice to her will you?" Tori asked.

"Hmph. As long as she stays away from Beck everything will be fine," Jade said bluntly. She and Beck may not have had the perfect relationship but they were dating, something Tori found out the hard way on her first day.

'Possessive much?' Tori asked shaking her head as the two headed off to class. Inside the class The roll call was going as expected but the teacher was a little shocked at the next name but smiled and after taking a deep breath she spoke. "Sikowitz, Kayla Sikowitz?" She asked before a young lady spoke. "Here." he said standing up.

And every student in the class just turned and looked at Kayla with widened mouths and open eyes in sheer surprise that the quirkiest, most eccentric teacher in Hollywood Arts not only had family but said family member went to Hollywood Arts as well.

"What what I do?" Kayla asked looking around at the class staring at her. "Nothing dear please come up and tell us a bit about yourself." he said as Kayla nodded walking up to the front of the class. "Were you expecting this?" Tori whispered to Jade.

"Not at all," Jade whispered back. She liked Mr. Sikowitz, he was her favorite teacher in the school but not once did he think that he'd have a relative that went here.

Once Kayla was at the front of the room she smiled before speaking. "Hell my name is Kayla Sikowitz I transferred here in hopes of becoming a movie producer I hope to work with all of you." Kayla said with a smile.

"Movie Producer eh? things may have just gotten interesting around here Jade." Tori said with a small giggle.

"They certainly are," Jade said with her lips curling into a little light smirk. She was curious and intrigued by this new girl, that much was obvious.

"Thank you Ms. Sikowitz. hmmm Vega,West you two will be working with her on her first script she puts together with our class!" he stated with a grin

"Wait, what?" Jade said in disbelief. She usually worked with Beck or her other friends on assignments and now she had to work with the newer girls in school, "But Mr. Sikowitz she's..."

"Ahahaha! No buts or do you want an F for not working with my Niece on her first project?" He said with a grin.

"...No," Jade said, arms crossed with a pout on her face. She knew almost nothing about Kayla and now she had to work with her and Tori, a girl she was just now getting used to?

"Alright that's better ok class. Lets get to work on those scripts and preparing the Additions" He said clapping as Kayla was working on said script as Jade and Tori walked over. "Um hi?" She asked as Tori chuckled pulling up a chair for her and Jade. "Hey welcome to Hollywood Arts the names Tori Vega nice to meet you. wasn't expecting our zany teacher to have a niece." She said as Kayla shrugged. "Meh it's nothing big." She giggled.

"Sure you say that, you're related to the guy," Jade said with a little friendliness in her tone while she sat down next to her, "I'm Jade West by the way."

"Nice to meet you two. so how are you two on vampire scripts I am going over all possible ideas." Kayla said as Tori shrugged. "So long as it's not that sparkle crap from that show Twilight I'm good." Tori explained as Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Sparkling Vampires? what?" She asked almost in disbelief.

A girl in this school who didn't like Twilight...Jade liked Kayla and Tori a little bit more after finding that out, "I hate those movies, glad we all agree on that point."

Kayla grinned and chuckled. "Let's see...a little edit here and there and AH HA! Been working on this one for a while before I transferred here what you two think?" Kayla said with a smile handing Jade the script first to look over it.

Jade took a look at the script and studied it with interest, "A brokenhearted girl, enemy kingdoms, witches?" She asked with a smile on her face that was hidden by the paper. Kayla had a very creative mind that she liked, "This is pretty good stuff."

"I'd have to agree." Tori said with a smile as she nudged Jade. "So you plan on going the witch or broken hearted girl?" She grinned.

Jade smiled, "Witch, I like characters with dark magic and back-stories," she answered.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Tori giggled as Kayla blinked. "Um.." She said as Tori blinked. "Yeah? What's up Kayla." She asked. "Um nothing personal but you two get along pretty well." Kayla commented as Tori shrugged. "Well we do Have our fights but you could say that." Tori said taking a sip of her soda. "That may be." Kalya said as Tori sipped her soda. "But all couples have their fights." She said causing Tori to spit out her soda coughing and blushing like crazy.

"Wait, what?" Jade said with her eyes widening in disbelief while she turned to Kayla. I mean sure she was starting to like Tori but she and her were barely friends and there's no way that Tori felt that way about her...did she?

"I-I-I It's nothing like that we're just friends. Besides Jade has a boyfriend." Tori stuttered as Kayla raised an eyebrow. 'your hiding something Tori' Kayla muttered to herself. "Ok if you say so.." Kayla said before the bell rang. "Well looks like we will have to work again when we have axess to the auditorium." Kayla stated gathering her things.

"Right," Jade nodded, gathering her backpack and standing up. However her eyes never left Kayla's for a minute. She and Tori were friends at best, nothing more, "see you then Kayla."

"Peace" Kayla said with a grin. 'I got some match making to play.' Kayla said with a small grin on her face as Jade and Tori went their separate ways as Kayla went towards her locker room however, she bumped into someone. "Ugh oh sorry about-" She stated looking at the women and blushed at the red head.

The red-haired girl rubbed her head after bumping into the other girl but her head was down so she couldn't see her at first, "Oh it's ohhh..." Cat started before stopping as soon as she lifted her head up to see the girl she ran into and looked pretty good to her.

"hehe...hi..I'm new here the names Kayla.." She said with a smile extending her hand out towards the red-head. "Need a hand?" she smiled.

Um...yeah," Cat smiled with a little giggle in her voice while taking her hand, a little shyly so she could stand up, "I'm Cat."

"Nice to meet you Cat." She said tilting her head with a smile before seeing she hadn't let go of her hand and blushed and quickly let go. "Oh um sorry about that." She giggled.

"Oh it's okay...I mean not you holding my hand but you helping me up," Cat giggled awkwardly, blushing slightly as she tried to cover up her verbal mistake.

Kayla giggled a little bit. "Don't worry about it." She said blushing. 'she's cute..my time here is going to be interesting..' She smiled.


	2. Operation Jori

Kayla going over some more corrections this week for her script was in for one moment that would confuse her and put her into the "Doctor Match Maker/Love" mode soon enough today. Suddenly as she walked in looking over her script she was thrown though a loop. "**WEST WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO INSENSITIVE?!**" She heard Tori snapp and nearly jumped before seeing Tori pretty much run past her crying as she looked to see a man with a puppet of some kind coming over to her as she looked between him and where Tori took off.

"Um did I miss something?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Well before you got here Tori and Jade were rehearsing a romantic part of that script you three are working on and once they were done Jade teased Tori as always and Tori well...she got fed up with it and left," Robbie explained, trying to ease Kayla's mind while Rex was noticably more blunt, "Yeah Tori's in love with Jade," he said in singsong.

"I knew it! I knew It! I knew something was up when Tori reacted the way she did when I mentioned their fighting. come on let's go find Tori-OH! before I forget the names Kayla, Kayla Sikowitz." She explained with a smile extending her hand out. "And uh who's the um...puppet?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Robbie Shapiro and that's Rex," the curly haired boy said in introduction, "and that's Rex," he said pointing to the ventriloquist dummy on his other hand, "How ya doin' cutie?" the wooden puppet greeted with a smooth tone of voice.

"Hehe cute but I don't swing towards puppets or Male's so sorry.." She said pinching the Puppets cheek. "but you are toooo cute!" She grinned.

Robbie giggled happily. Even though Kayla wasn't interested in him he liked her sense of humor but Rex tried to stick to his flirtatious ways, "One night with me will change that," Rex said and then Robbie quickly covered Rex's mouth.

Kayla sweatdropped. "Okay..." She muttered shaking her head. "Anwyays let's go find Tori." Kayla said taking off. "Let's go slowpokes!" Kayla shouted towards Robbie.

"Right behind ya," Robbie said getting up and walking behind her while glancing at Rex. His puppet friend had to watch his mouth around their new friend.

As the two new friends looked around. "Tori where are you?!" Kayla called out however, suddenly she heard a rather soothing tone. "I still hear your voice..when you sleep next to me.." It was singing as Kayla blinked. "Is that...Tori?" Kayla asked looked at Robbie and Rex.

Robbie stood next to Kayla and nodded, "That is her, what's she singing though?"

"If I reconise those opening Lyrics I think I do it's every-time we touch." Kayla said before. "KAYLA! ROBBIE It's coming from over here!" Kayla heard as she spotted Cat as the two raced over. "Was wondering where the Kitty kat was...did I just seriously say that?" Kayla asked herself as the trio looked into the Autotourim and smiled as they looked in. "I still feel your touch in my dreams...the good and the bad we've been though them all. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why without you it's hard for me to survive..." The group heard one Tori Vega singing as Kayla chuckled softly. "Yeah shes got it bad.." Kayla smirked.

Cat blushed lightly from Kayla's comment before turning to Tori singing the sweet tune. "For who?" Robbie asked innocently as Tori sang the emotional ballad.

"Geez use your head Robbie who just got her breaking down?" Kayla asked as they looked on at Tori. "Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Everytime my heart beats fast I want this to last need you by my side.." Tori sung while snapping her fingers. "Guys..we got work to do consider Doctor Love in the house.." Kayla said with a smirk.

"I always knew they were hot for each other," Rex said before earning looks from Cat and Robbie, "What?" the dummy asked innocently, "It's true."

"Anyways...I has a few ideas on how to hook these two up and with Jade and Beck broken up this could work but we need someone who knows Tori personally that can get info out of her while I talk to Jade any ideas?" Kayla asked look around at the group.

Robbie and Rex had no ideas but Cat on the other hand perked up with an idea in her head, "How about Andre? He's our friend too, he's great with music, and he'll be happy to help get Tori and Jade together," Cat said cheerfully, showing confidence in her idea.

"Someone call my name?" Andre asked as the group jumped turning around. "We're you there the whole time?" Kayla asked as Andre grinned. "Maaaaaybe." He smirked.

"You have great timing man," Robbie said with a little smile on his face upon seeing his friend. "Tori's singing about her love for Jade," Rex said as Tori sang 'Everytime we touch' in the background.

"And I has a plan to get those two together call it "Operation Jori" Kayla said as Andre smirked. "Not good on operation names are you?" He asked as Kayla blushed. "S-S-Shut up. Anyways listen I am going to talk to Jade try and see what she likes can you do the same with Tori and than we will come up with a plan." Kayla explained as Andre nodded. "you can count on me." Andre said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting," Cat giggled and jumped happily in excitement. Two of her friends were going to get hooked up and fall in love with each other with the help of her other friends and she couldn't wait to see it happen as Robbie smiled, "looks like Jade and Tori won't be just friends for much longer."

"Alright let's do this!" Kayla grinned as the groups took off towards the people they needed to talk to. "Hey Jade!" Kayla called waving her hand racing towards her. It was time to put this operation into action.

Jade was on her way to the library when she heard Kayla's voice. She turned around to give her new friend her attention, "Oh hey Kayla. What's up?"

"Not much." Kayla grinned. "Listen when we meet for my script I want some entertainment so I wanted to know what you like if you don't mind telling me." Kayla grinned.

"Oh, well your script could've used detail on how the girl feels about losing working with the witch the first time," Jade said, "you made her seem too eager to work with her the first time."

"I know I know. I mean you. If we work together I want you to have fun. So what do you like Music Food all that good stuff." Kayla said with a smile.

"Oh you mean about me," Jade said, surprised that Kayla was trying to get to know her out of the blue like this but she wasn't really complaining, "Well I like Scizzors, R&B music, Heavy Metal and Punk Rock music, tattoos, blueberries, and blood," Jade said simply. She liked talking about herself to people who would listen.

'Perfect' Kayla said with a smile noting this in her head. Meanwhile in the autoturim Tori wiped her tears as she sighed. "How..How did I fall for her...Jade...I...I" She said to herself before jumping seeing a familiar figure. "Oh Andre H Hi.." She said with a smile.

"Hey Tor," Andre smiled back. He was happy to see her but he wasn't going to tell her just why he wanted to see her in this case, even though he did notice how here eyes were just slightly red from tears of frustration.

"Hey sorry didn't see you there." She said putting a believable fake smile. "How are you? did you need something?" She asked keeping the fake smile on.

"Nothing really but y'know we've known each other other for a while and we never really talked together like I don't know anything about you," Andre said. He was certain that all Tori needed was some lovin from Jade and things would be alright.

"Well um I guess I can tell you there isn't much to know. I am a fan of really any type of music. Food I guess you could say I am an old school girl Italian Mexican food you name it." She said with a smile. After a bit Kayla was racing down to meet with the others as she met with a young man as she looked up seeing the man. 'oh great Jade's ex this isn't gonna be good.' She said dusting herself off. "Oh um sorry about that." She said with a chuckle.

"It's okay," Beck said with slight calmness, his down to earth attitude was struggling to shine through after what yesterday with Jade over Alyssa Vaughn, "Where are you going?"

"Oh sorry I was racing to see my friend Tori she was crying today and was going to cheer her up." Kayla lied with a smile on her face.

"Really, why was she crying? Maybe I can help," the long-haired brun said. Beck was one of Tori's friends and even though he and Jade broke up the other day that didn't mean that he couldn't help Tori out.

"Oh no it's alright we got this." Kayla said racing off as she waved towards him. "Chao!" She shouted as Beck raised an eyebrow something was up. He would find out soon enough. With the gang Kayla arrived and grinned. "Alright Kitty Kat from what Andre got whats our status." Kayla asked with a grin.

"Things are going good," Cat grinned, "We know Tori likes Italian and Mexican food and really any type of music. Oh and Andres going to work on a song for them too"

"Perfect! Now than we just got to get Jade into the Autoturim with the food and everything to hear Tori's song. I don't care If I have to drag her by the ear I WILL Get her here." Kayla said with a grin.

"EEEEE," Cat squealed with glee. She couldn't wait to see how it was going to happen. Tori and Jade in the same room, Andre playing music in the background, it was sounding more and more romantic by the second, "Can I help?"

"Of course ok. Andre you set Tori up on the stage im gonna grab Jade. I don't care what I gotta do I will freak drag her ass here if I have to." Kayla said with a grin.

"I'll get Tori," Cat smiled, happily, "I'll be right back," she said with a bounce in her step while she left the auditorium in search of Tori.

After a while once everything was Set up for Tori to sing in the Auditorium Kayla was dragging Jade littlrly by the arm to the Auditorium. "Trust me your gonna like this now hurry your slow ass up!" Kayla said with a grin.

Jade walked in step with Kayla into the the Auditorum, "This better be good Kayla," she said, having no idea what she was being dragged to. Then she saw Cat dragging Tori by her arm into the other side of the Auditorum with a smile on her face and a similar look on Tori's face. Neither girl had any idea what was going on and why they were here.

Once Jade was sat down Kayla grinned walking over to the wall as Tori spoke into the microphone. "I am just going to flat out say this is very hard for me. Jade West...this is for your it's your choice weither to accept it return it or what." Tori said as She looked at Andre and Cat and nodded who started the slow beat before Tori began singing into the microphone. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive." Tori sung as tears were flowing down her. It was obvious she was putting all her heart into this.

Jade was sitting right in the front row, watching Tori sing and Andre play piano in the background with interest in every note. Not once did she think that the girl she'd only known for a couple of weeks felt this strongly, this fonly for her.

"Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last. Need you by my side. cause everytime we touch I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life." Tori contiued hoping Jade got the message. Sure she had only known her for a little bit but there was an old saying. The Heart wants what the heart wants.

Jade's eyes were fixed on Tori the whole time while she sang the sweet love song. Tori had a beautiful voice and Jade was feeling the full effect of every word and the passion they held. Jade felt the emotion, the empathy, and...the love that Tori put in her words while she sang right to her. Tori no longer saw her as a friend but something much, much, more.

"Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears when I cry. Oh the good and the bad times we've been though them both. You make me rise when I fall.." Tori sung as while Kayla looked at Jade and Tori and smiled. "Hope this works Tori." She smiled to herself as she smiled.

Jade watched Tori with awe in her eyes. While she hadn't always gotten along with Tori in the past there was no doubt in Jade's mind that Tori had talent and now it was shining through with that beautiful voice of hers. It made her message of love all the sweeter to the goth girl while she watched.

"Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last. Need you by my side. cause everytime we touch I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life." Tori sung as she was finally stopped as the ones watching now clapped as Kayla walked over to Jade. "Balls in your court now Jade." She whispered. She hope Jade chose the right thing as Tori had put EVERYTHING into that song.

Jade stood up from her chair and walked right up to the stage to look Tori in the eye before she spoke out her truest words, "Tori I never...never thought you felt that way about me, after everything I said and done to you...I...can't believe it."

Tori simply blushed and nodded. "Yeah..I know. I wasn't sure why I did but I did..mom said it was an old saying of The Heart wants what the heart wants and once I was sure I just had to get you to like me. Than I was hoping you would return them..but everything I sung from that song. I meant it I poured everything I meant into that for you.." Tori said turning her head now blushing mad that her face's redness could be mistaken for a tamatoe.

Jade understood what Tori meant completely, she couldn't deny the feelings and natural emotions of the heart no matter what surprising they were, "Tori..." she said turning her head softly so she could look at her, "I may have been surprised but I understand that you feel that way. I know you're in love with me Tori," Jade said with a little smile at the girl she at one point saw as a rival.

Tori's eyes lit up for two reasons. One that she had called her by her first name for the first time since she got here and two that she now understand. "Y-Y-Y You do?!" She stuttered blushing madly not being able to avert her eyes now after being turned to look the girl she had fallen for in her eyes.

Jade had the same look in her eyes while she let out a short but sweet reply, "Yes I do. I know how much you love me and while we haven't always gotten along with each other I respected you for your talents but now...that respect has turned to something else," she said while blushing lightly.

Tori blushed as she walked forward a little bit as they were real close now. "Jade I-I-where does it leave us now?" Tori asked a hand over her heart wanting the truth from Jade. No matter what.

"I guess the next thing we can do...is show our love," Jade said innocently while slowly inching her head closer to Tori's, her usually confident and proud demeanor easily replaced by loving innocence.

Tori smiled as she placed her hands on Jade's cheek and smiled. "Thought you'd never ask..." Tori said before pulling her close and kissing her passionately as Kayla smiled as the group who had worked to put this all together high fived one another. Their of course would be obstacles down the road but that would come in the future.

However, unknown to the remaining of the group Beck looked on from the side and growled. "So that's why they were all secretive.." Beck growled to himself before storming off..things were about to get complecated.

After letting go of the Kiss Tori looked back to Kayla and Cat giggleing about something and smirked before looking at Jade. "I say we return the favor with those two eventually.." Tori said with a somewhat evil grin.

Jade glanced at Kayla and Cat before her lips curled into a smirk, "You read my mind," she said with a nod.

"Come on. We got some planning to do." Tori said before locking hands with Jade and smiled. "Babe." She grinned being able to call her that for the first time now.

"You're going to enjoy calling me Babe, huh?" Jade smiled, walking down the stage steps with the new love of her life.

"Yeah..." she blushed as they walked out of the Auditorium. Things were looking up for the two of them...for now.


	3. Love Is In The Air

Two Days have passed since Kayla and her new friends had gotten two of the arguably hottest girls in Hollywood arts together. Kayla was walking into school and heard everyone talking spotting Jade and Tori walking towards Tori's locker holding hands as Kayla grinned. "It's gotten out to the whole school THAT fast already?" Tori asked looking up at Jade with a big blush on her face. She wasn't afraid of hiding her feelings from Jade anymore. However, she was not expecting it to get out to all the people in Hollywood arts THIS quickly.

"We're the most popular girls in Hollywood Arts, what did you expect baby?" Jade asked with a little smile at her girlfriend, "but they're just gossipers though, all they do is talk," she said with confidence. She was too cool to let what other people were saying bother her and her feelings for Tori and she wanted her to be the same way about her.

Tori couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I suppose so. It was inevitable. But two days and everyone knows really?!" Tori asked with a giggle.

"Yeah I see your point," Jade replied with a giggle of her own. News really traveled fast around here, "so whats up Kayla. How's our assignment coming along?"

"Pretty good the errors are all fixed. I take it you two wont have any trouble with with the romance scenes now?" Kayla asked with a sly grin. "Oh don't play Kayla we know you and the others set it up to get us together." Tori said as Kayla fake gasped. "Awww drat you found me out." Kayla smirked.

"And I bet the person responsible for spreading the news was a red-haired friend of ours who can never keep a secret," Jade said, folding her arms with a little smirk. She knew Cat could never keep a secret especially if it was something good or interesting about her friends.

"Eh you know Kitty-Kat. Can't keep a secret." Kayla said with a shrug. "Kitty-Kat eh? something going on with you two?" Tori asked with a smirk. "What?! N-N-No of course not!" Kayla stuttered as Tori chuckled whispering to Jade. "Sound like something we just went though?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"Mm-hm," Jade said with a smirk and nod, "maybe Tori and I can set you two up, sing you two a song, and watch you both fall in love," she playfully teased Kayla with the same idea that Kayla and Cat had in mind for them.

"S-S-Shut up!" Kayla shouted blushing as Tori giggled. "Anyways we will meet you in our meeting place to go over the script in a few moments." Tori said as Kayla nodded taking off recovering from the blush. Tori turned around and smiled. "So now that we are a bit alone. Are you busy tonight?" Tori asked with a tilt of her head and smiled.

"No, not at all," Jade answered with a smile of her own. Between her work-obsessed father and her unattentive mother Jade was hardly ever busy at home. She could spend some time with her girlfriend.

"Well I was wondering. Tonight, You, Me, Dinner and Movie say 7ish?" Tori asked blushing like mad. She had dated before but she never was the best at asking the person out on the first date and Jade...she was different...she was ugh Tori just couldn't put the right wording on it.

"I'll be there, baby," Jade smiled, seeing her girlfriend's blushing face. She was getting used to being with Tori and she liked her innocent, sweet, nature now even though at one point she used to hate it. Tori's perky sweetness made her seem so cute, even more loveable to her especially after Tori's declaration of love to her a couple of days ago.

Tori smiled and pecked her girlfreind on the cheeks. "Just a warning dad knows I'm seeing someone but doesn't know its a girl yet." She said before a devilish smirk appeared on her face. "I wanna shock him when you come over tonight before we head out." She said with a grin.

"That's...surprisingly bad of you, you're learning sweetie," Jade smirked. Something this devious and clever sounded like something she would do, not her sweet little girlfriend. She liked it.

Tori giggled. "Learned from you." She said nudging her playfully. Meanwhile Kayla was cornered into a well corner. "Alright listen up you." The voice said as Kayla looked up. "Beck?" She asked as he nodded and continued. "Alright listen you your going to help me break Tori and Jade up got it? Jade is MY girl. We had a spat nothing more and I was going to work on fixing it before you and your little match making got involved. Now are we clear? " He said as Kayla growled pushing him away.

"Dream on Prick! They are happy together if you cared about her so much you would of LISTENED to her like Tori does and if you think for one second I am Just gonna ruin it because you say so?! YEAH RIGHT! Listen here you oversize prick. I am going to say this once so pay attention. I don't take shit from anyone so you better back of Comprende! and stay away from Jade and Tori if you know whats good for you!" Kayla snarled before storming off.

Kayla made her way into the libary steaming but soon her gaze softened as she Saw Tori leaning in to give her girlfreind a kiss as she smirked walking in. "You two ready or should I come back after you've screwed each others brians out?" Kayla asked as Tori nearly jumped. "Oh um Kayla we didn't see you there?" Tori said blushing mad red at her comment as Kayla smirked.

Jade blushed as well but she tried to hold the tough girl act the best she could, "S-So what do you want Kayla?" Jade asked blushing while hating Kayla's timing. Did she have to interrupt them now?

Kayla giggled. "You two are two cute." She smiled as she came over and placed the script in front of all of them. "Well went over the script and I think we are just about ready." She said with a smile before leaning forward and whispered. "Be warned you two, Beck isn't to happy about you two being together." She said as Tori blinked. "What?" She asked in shock.

"He should've thought about that when he was flirting with Alyssa Vaughn," Jade said, her blush fading to angered thoughts of how she remembered just what lead to her breaking up with Jade in the first place.

"Yeah and shes mine now." Tori teased with a grin. "Not that she minds." Tori giggled. After a bunch of time past and the bell rang. "Well I will catch you love birds later I got a blind date tonight. Someone left me a letter for Dinner and a Movie." Kalya said with a smile. Once she was out of ears reach Tori turned towards her girlfreind and smirked. "You didn't!" She fake gasped.

"I may have have done something to get them together," Jade smirked, "Cat has the same exact letter signed with Kayla's name on it too," she said with smugness in her voice, taking personal delight in her mischievous ways.

"Yet Kayla's is a mystery- you evil bitch." Tori said with a grin kissing her girlfreind on the lips with a giggle.

"You got that right, honey," Jade grinned back before kissing Tori on her lips but deeper this time, just to show how much love she had for her girlfriend.

Tori let out a small moan before letting go. "We just started dating cool yourself baby.." She giggled before whispering. "Besides when we do that I want it somewhere special and the library is not exactly special." Tori whispered giggling.

Jade gave Tori a little pout. Tori was her girlfriend which at least according to her meant that she could kiss her as hard as she wanted as long as she wanted...but she did see her point, "Fine but once I do I'll be sure to do more than just kiss you," Jade whispered, her lips close to Tori's.

Tori nodded. That night Tori just finished getting ready for her date as the door bell rang as Tori smiled coming down the stairs. "I got it." Trina said as she opened it up seeing Jade and blinked but soon saw why she was here as Tori came up and claimed Jade's lips with her own as Trina's mouth dropped open in shock.

Jade was surprised by the kiss but she made no attempt to fight her off. She kissed Tori in return, right on her lips in her own house.

"Well..." Trina said in a cough as Tori let go and grinned before looking at her sister. "You were expecting Andre or something?" said coming down to greet her daugher's love and smiled. "So your the Jade I've been hearing about?" She said with a smile.

"That's right," Jade smiled back. She had been in this house for a while now and not once has she seen Tori's parents until now, "I'm Jade, Jade West."

"Well...when our daughter said she was seeing someone I wasn't expecting another girl not that I mind. Now Jade female or not now that your dating our daughter their is one rule you must follow. Have her home before well pretty much morning unless she calls and we are good am I clear?" Ms. Vega said as Tori groaned. "Mom...on our first date really?!" She asked as Trina giggled.

"We're clear," Jade nodded un understanding, her lips curled into a smile. She and Tori were going to have a good first date together and she was sure to follow that rule, especially since she kind of liked Mrs. Vega

"Let's go before they em-" Tori started before interrupted her. "Oh no you don't I want a picture of you two kissing for my picture book." Ms. Vega said as Tori blushed. "MOM!" Tori shouted blushing madly.

Jade blushed deeply as well, "Really Mrs. Vega you don't need to take our picture you'll be seeing us again again soon."

"Oh no no no no! I must get a picture of that this is your first Date." Ms. Vega said as Tori blushed sighing. "There is no getting out of this is there?" She said as Ms. Vega smiled with a grin. "Nope!" She said with smirk as Tori sighed shaking her head looking at Jade. "Oh well not like that I don't enjoy kissing my girlfreind." She said with a smirk.

Jade smirked back, "I can say the same for you, honey," she said with a little purr in her voice before giving Tori a sweet liplock, ensnaring her lover's lips for a kiss.

Tori whimpered kissing back as her mother clicked as her sister however gushed like crazy. "How can two girls kissing be soooo cute." She said causing Tori to blush like madly.

Jade turned her head to try and conceal her blushing red cheeks. Even though there was no doubt in anybody's mind that she and Tori were dating she was still trying to get used to all the good attention they were getting from the friends that supported them, such as now for instance.

"Anyways now that I got the picture have fun you two." Ms. Vega said with a smile as Tori and Jade walked out the house with a smile. Meanwhile Kayla looked over the mystery letter and saw the address and nodded. She went up and knocked on the door. When the door opened Kayla's eyes widdened blushing at who answered before looking over her letter to clarify. "C-C-Cat?!" She asked in shock.

"Kay-Kayla..." Cat said, blushing on sight as soon as she saw her friend Kayla answer her door. What was Kayla doing here when Cat had a date to prepare for?...unless, "what are you doing here?"

"I got an envelope of meeting someone for a blind date-" She started before it hit her. 'I am soooo gonna hurt Jade' She said to herself looking at Cat biting her lip looking over her. "you look good.." She said with a smile.

Cat was wearing a sparkly red sleeveless shirt and white skirt that reached past her knees in length, "Thank you...you look good too," she complimented with a blushing smile. While she couldn't believe Jade would do this to her there was no doubt that Kayla did look pretty good tonight.

'I can't believe those two...though I will have to thank them if this goes well..' She said to herself as Kayla held her hand out to her. "Shall we go? Might as well make the best of tonight." Kayla said tilting her head with a smile.

"Yeah, lets go," Cat said cheerfully while taking Kayla's hand. She was about to go on a date with Kayla, this was going to be interesting for her.


	4. Shit Just Got Real

The next day after the date went well and Cat and Kayla shared the first kiss Tori was holding hands with Jade and smiled. "So you think it went well?" She asked before. "**VEGA! WEST YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO?!**" Came the voice of Kayla causing Tori to try and hold in a giggle.

"My gosh, whatever do you mean?" Jade said in mock surprise of Kayla's yelling voice, happily playing innocent in the presence of their friend.

"You know damn well what?! Your the one who pulled the mystery letter thing for me and Cat aren't you?!" Kayla snarled happily but still upset at the same time.

"Oh that," Jade said like she remembered something interesting, "Yeah we did it and I bet the date went good too," her lips curled into a smile.

"Well..." Kayla said biting her lip as Tori giggled seeing a blush appear on Kayla's face. "It did..." She said with a smile as Tori grinned. "Now if you guys don't mind me asking...what EXACTLY happened that caused you to cry before I stepped in to hook you two up Tori?" Kayla asked as Tori bit her lip. "I was kinda hoping this wouldn't be brought up." She said before looking at Jade. "Should we tell her? I mean she did help us get together." Tori asked with a smile.

"True," Jade nodded, "we should," she said, willing to give a little explanation to Kayla of just what she said to Tori which started all of this.

_-Flash Back to the day of the incident-_

_"Hey Jade!" Tori called out to her. She was working her ass off to get Jade to like her and it had not been easy to say the least. "Hey Wait up!" Tori called after her. She wanted to get her opinion on her song she just preformed for the class._

_Reluctantly Jade stopped and turned to Tori. Just because they came together during detention after cleaning up food debris and some dancing didn't mean they were now friends, "What?" she asked with a hint of uninterest in her tone._

_"Listen um" Tori started poking her fingers together. 'Just ask her Vega...great I'm calling myself by my last name now' She said to herself before taking a deep breath and looked at her with a smile. "Um I was wondering um...what did you think of the song I did?" She asked with a blush appearing on her face._

_"I didn't like it," Jade said bluntly, "I didn't like the melody or the tempo of the song but I do think it would've been better it it was song by a better singer though," she said bluntly, letting her enemy know just how she felt about the song._

_Tori's eyes widened as she held her heart in pain before tears began flowing from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop them from flowing they still came. It wouldn't of hurt so bad had it been from someone else but this was from Jade-Jade West the women she was fucking in love with. "**DAMN IT WEST!**" Tori finally shouted tears flowing from her eyes. "**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO INSENSITIVE?!**" Tori finally shouted taking off crying running past Kayla._

_-end Flashback-_

"Wow..." Kayla finally said before looking back at Jade. "Um no offense Jade but that was rather harsh.." Kayla said after hearing the whole thing of what she missed before she started playing hook-up for the two of them.

"Yeah Tori and I didn't get along at first, at all," Jade admitted, "but that's in the past though. Tori's the one I love now, plain and simple," the raven said, a little jab at her ex-boyfriend Beck while mentioning her love for Tori.

Tori giggled a little bit as she looked at Jade with love in her eyes before Kayla's cell rang as she looked at it and grinned. "Well love to stay and chat love birds but my kitty-kat's calling for some us time later." Kayla said with a smile waving by once she was out of ears length Tori bursted out laughing a bit. "Her Kitty-Kat? thats first time I've heard someone call Cat that." Tori said with a smirk.

"She's in love honey, that will make you say and do things you never thought about before," Jade smirked back at her girlfriend. She was a testament to that. Since Tori sung out her love for her that was when Jade saw Tori in a whole different light. She was her girlfriend now and all of their past disagreements and arguments and all of Jade's insults were in the past now.

"mhmmm true." Tori said as she grasped Jade's hand and smirked. "At least she has a bit more control than you baby we almost got caught last night." She said giggling. "You need to control yourself tiger." She giggled.

"But where's the fun in that," Jade purred, "you like it when I lose control," she said with a little smirk in return. She and Tori had a night of passion or nearly band they almost did get caught by Tori's Sister but Jade was a bit of a wild girl, she embraced the rush...case in point last night with Tori.

"Yeah yeah.." Tori giggled with a blush. "I don't need my sister walking on us doing THAT though." She giggled but shook her head. "Lets head to class don't wanna be late." She said with a smile.

"Right beside you baby," Jade giggled, holding Tori's hand so they can walk together to their class.

A few months past since than Tori and Jade along with Kayla and Cat's relationship had been good. Sure it had it's ups and downs with fights but than again no relationship is perfect. Six months was what Jade and Tori were closing on however, The month of their sixth something was wrong and Kayla knew it. Jade hadn't showed up in a few days and Beck was acting smug...smugier than normal and that was saying something. She needed to talk to her baby about this. Kayla spotted her by her locker and smiled walking over to her and kissed her neck a little bit. "Hey Kitty-Kat.." She purred into her ear.

"Hey, Kay," Cat said through a soft moan and a smile, tilting her neck a bit so Kayla could get better access to her neck while her spine tingled by the sound of Kayla's sweet voice in her ear. Her girlfriend certainly knew how to get her .

"As much as Id like to take you to the back and do stuff your not supposed to in school I has a question." Kayla said kissing her neck one more time before turning her girlfreind around and placed her back on the lockers and chuckled before getting serious. "Have you heard from Jade? Tori is starting to worry and I haven't seen her in the last couple of days." Kayla explained.

"No," Cat shook her head, "I've been calling her and texting her but she hasn't said anything, Robbie and Andre have done the same thing too," Cat said with some growing fear in her voice. Jade was her best friend and and the fact that she hasn't been in school for so long was making her nervous and a little scared.

"Yeah and..." She said looking at beck with a growl. "Hes gotten more smug than normal Kitty-Kat I'm not liking that..." She said with a growl.

"You don't think he has anything to do with Jade, do you?" Cat asked, looking at Beck with clear curiousity.

"He might...but I wont jump the gun till I have facts. But kitty-Kat." She said before looking at her girlfreind with both love and lust. "After we figure this whole Jade thing out how about I show you what I mean by "Stuff we can't do in school" She said with a smirk.

Cat blushed a shade of red almost dark as her hair, "Okay...I can't wait until we find out about Jade then," she said innocently before her lips curled into a smile.

"You won't have to wait much longer!" A steaming Andre shouted as Kayla turned around with her girlfreind to see Andre steaming. "What's up Andre?" Kayla asked as Andre growled. "I...I can't believe him!" Andre growled as Kayla blinked. "What's going on?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll spell it out for you... Beck-Raped-Jade. I just got back from getting the story from Jade's parents." He said only to see Kayla's face fuming. "**WHAT?!**" She snapped in anger.

Cat's jaw practically hit the floor in shock. Her facial expression was similar to her girlfriend's reaction, pure disbelief that Beck could do this to Jade.

"**OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!**" Kayla snarled before suddenly. "Get your hands on who?" A voice asked as Kayla's face went white. That voice..It was Tori...oh hell...


	5. Beck Is Busted

After Tori had found out that her girlfriend had been raped by Beck of all people she needed the truth from Jade's parents but she knew that meant they would have to come out with their relationship to them but it was worth the risk-Jade was worth it. Tori arrived up on the West's door step taking a deep breath before knocking on the Wests family door with a deep sigh.

The person who answered the door was a balding mature white man with a black and white suit, looking like a butler. He noticed Tori from her last visit here so there was no need for many questions at a time like this, "Good evening Miss Vega."

"Hi..um I heard about what about to Jade I wanted to know if shes ok.." Tori said fighting back tears. She was hating herself right now she had not been their for her when she needed her..some girlfreind she was.

"You look as frustrated as Master West does. He hasn't left home in days and he's barely slept because he hasn't heard from his daughter," the elderly butler said, "while he and Miss Jade haven't always gotten along there's no doubt that they love each other," he explained before realizing her forgot his formalities, "would you like to come in?"

"Yes please.." Tori said walking in as she looked around wiping her tears away. "Jade..." She muttered to herself. Why couldn't she of been here for her when she needed her..god damn it Vega..oh great now she was calling herself by her last name.

However Tori wasn't the only one crying. Down the hall came the noticable sobbing of a man behind closed doors, "That's Master West. He's been worried sick over his daughter's absence," the butler reminded Tori of just how depressed Jade's father was.

Tori looked over and wiped her tears and looked at the father before hugging him before speaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't here .." She said trying to help him calm down.

"It's not your fault Tori...It's mine," Mr. West weeped out while he hugged Tori in return, "I didn't even want Jade to go to Hollywood Arts in the first place and when she dated Beck I didn't care about it, not at all. I was a foolish man and a poor father and now my own daughter is missing. If I had been more supportive of her I...I...it's my fault."

"I guess this would be the wrong time to come out with the truth...Jade...she...she stopped dating beck a while back about six months ago...me and her started dating..." Tori said sighing turning her head to the sighed. "Some girlfreind I turned out to be...I wasn't there when she needed me.." Tori said a few tears dropping from her face.

"Jade she...she never even told me about you two," Mr. West said in awe, letting Tori go from the hug," She probably thought I would disapprove of her dating a girl which I would've knowing me..." he grumbled before walking to the nearest wall and pounding it hard with his right hand, rattling a frammed picture of a much younger Jade with a black ponytail haircut and a younger Mr. West on the dresser. It was a father-daughter picture.

"I'm sorry ...I should've been there for her...Damn it...I finally get the girl of my dreams and I let this happen...damn it..." Tori yelled embracing Mr. West in a hug crying into his shirt not knowing that soon she would be calling him Father-In-Law after Hollywood arts.

"I'm tired of not supporting my daughter like a dumbass, not being there when she needed me most. I've been living that mistake for eighteen years and it stops now." Mr. West said with notable passion in his voice, "there must be something I can do to help find Jade.

"Let me call her. She trusts me. I've been one of the few shes allowed her walls down for." Tori said sighing. "Our sixth month together and this happened oh when my father gets his hands on beck." Tori growled shaking her head. "That's not important right now what is important is getting Jade back." Tori stated.

"Right, I understand," Mr. West said with a nod, "that's what's important, finding Jade and making Beck pay."

Tori pulled out her cell phone. Dialing her number after 2 rings finally someone picked up and she heard the crys and knew it was Jade. "Jade...baby its me Tori where are you?" Tori asked softly.

"I...I'm at Beck's" Jade said through tears, breaking down noticeably over the phone. Speaking through sadness in her voice.

"Hold on their baby I'll be there shortly.." Tori said softly before hanging up before dialing another number as it picked up. "**DAD! GET THE POLICE FORCE TO BECKS PLACE ON THE FREAKIN DOUBLE!**" Tori shouted into the phone.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa hold on," Tori's dad said in surprise. He was drinking a water bottle at the time while he was trying to calm his younger daughter down, "any reason why I should have my officers do that?"

"I'll tell you why dad. My girlfreind was just freakin rapped by her ex that's what!" Tori screamed in anger.

David's mouth widened as soon as Tori's news registered in his mind, "I've had officers tracking Beck and Jade down for days! Any idea where either Jade or Beck are?!" David said, grabbing a napkin and a pen to write this information down so he could give it to his officers.

"They are at Becks I just called her me and are on our way now!" Tori said as Mr. West was grabbing his keys as they were rushing out. "Please Hurry dad I-I-I don't wanna lose her.." Tori stated trying to avoid tears coming from her eyes.

Tori's dad had the location of all of Tori's friends saved in his PearPhone including Beck's and now it was coming in handy, "I'll send the directions to the dispatcher. They'll be there in no time, don't worry," David said with urgency in his voice. Beck was going to be brought to justice and Jade was going to be saved, plain and simple.

Soon enough and Tori arrived on the scene as the Police had arrived just in the nick of time. "Ms. Vega?" One asked as Tori nodded. "Alright we are going to get him after we break down we will cuff him your father told us to let you get Jade ok?" He asked as she nodded. "Please...I just want Jade back damn it I can't believe I let this happen.." Tori shouted. She was really blaming herself but she knew it wasn't her fault but still...

"Tori listen, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for this because you love Jade and nobody thought that she'd be kidnapped and now that we're here we won't leave until Beck is arrested and Jade is safe," Mr. West said with passion and honesty in his voice. They came this far, they were going to rescue Jade and bring Beck to justice.

Tori looked at him and smiled and nodded at Mr. West and the cops as they slammed into the door breaking it down as Beck was coming into the living room. "**DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!**" One of the cops shouted as beck flung his hands as Tori raced up the stairs before knocking on a room she heard crying from. "Jade? Are you in their its Tori honey.." She whispered softly but enough for Jade to hear.

"Tori?" Jade said weakly with sorrow in her voice, "you're out there?"

"Yes baby it's me." Tori said opening the door showing herself and smiled extending her hand out. "Lets go home. Beck is being arrested as we speak." Tori said with a small smile.

Jade stood up, wiping the tears from her reddened eyes and took Tori's hand before pulling her in for a hug, "Thank you for finding me baby. I knew you would."

"I wouldn't leave you baby..I'm sorry you had to go though this.." Tori whispered. "I had plans for us when we were alone today being our sixth but Beck ruined it let's just get us home." She whispered before pulling her with her and stopping outside the room and shouting. "**DAD! BECK IN CUFFS?! I'M NOT COMING DOWN WITH JADE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT!**" Tori shouted.

"**BECK'S ARRESTED AND ON HIS WAY TO A POLICE CAR RIGHT NOW!**" Tori's dad replied as officers were escorting Beck out of the house at this very moment.

"**ALRIGHT WE CAN STOP THE SHOUTING!**" Tori called with a giggle and took Jades hand as they went in the stairs as they entered the car with Mr. Vega Tori hugged Jade. "I'm sorry...I should of been their I know its not my fault but still I should of been their.." Tori said looking into Jade's eyes.

"Baby, listen. No matter what Beck said to me, no matter how he touched me I knew you were going to be here to rescue me. I never gave up on you at all, I mean that Tori," Jade said, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Jade..." Tori whispered in shock and smiled wiping her eyes with a smile and giggled a little bit. "What did I do to get someone like you in my life.." She smiled leaning her head on Jade's shoulder.

"You declared your love for me in a song and I loved it," Jade smiled back with her arm around Tori's waist. Her little quip was a sign that she was alright after her ordeal with Beck

Tori smiled leaning into her. "We will celebrate our Sixth right after Beck's sentence is past." Tori smiled with a wink. "Just not while I'm Home." Mr. West chimed in causing Tori to blush not realising was listening in.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Jade replied to Tori's dad while blushing. Then she turned to Tori and whispered, "And I can hardly wait babe."

Tori giggled and smiled before leaning in and was about to Kiss her before. "Jade.." Mr. West finally said as Tori sighed talk about a buzz kill. "Sorry to interupt but their is something I need to get off my chest and no its not about your relationship.." Mr. West said.

Jade looked at her father with a straight face. She knew something was on her dad's mind for him to interrupt her and Tori but she couldn't be mad at him, not at a time like this, "Yes dad?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry...for everything I neglected you and you...you almost became what I was like before Tori came along." Mr. West started as Tori turned her head blushing. "So I cant get back the years I neglected but.." He smiled for a moment. "I look forward to the day I can call both you and Tori Daughter.." He said causing Tori to go deep red.

For the first time in a long time, possibly ever, Jade was speechless. Her father apologized to her, the same man who didn't even want her to go to Hollywood Arts, who hadn't showed her any kind of fatherly affection, attention, or love in years had taken back everything he said in a heartfelt apology, "Um...thank you dad," Jade uttered out.

"Your welcome..It doesn't make up for what I did but it's a start..." He said with a smile. "But I do believe I interrupted something Sorry Tori." He said as Tori smiled. "Don't worry about it Mr. West now come here you." She said before claiming Jade's lips in her own. She was glad to have her love..her baby back.


	6. Celebration Part 1

**A/N: Girl/Girl Lemon Alert READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

The Trial went back and forth for Beck but in the end the man had been handed a 9-12 month sentence for Rape in the first Degree. Tori sighed with realif that meant her and Jade could be free to love in peace until after School and than Tori made a note to get the best attorney she could find and get a restraining order on Beck. However, that was later tonight..tonight was a day after their sixth and they were going to celebrate it how they had planned god damn it.

Tori and Jade drove up to the Vega residence a little bit around Eight as they got up the steps Tori picked in. "Mom? Dad? Sis?" She called lout enough so they could hear and when she heard nothing. "Perfect.." Tori said taking Jades hand leading her up the stairs.

"Eager aren't you," Jade said with a little smile while walking with Tori in step up the stairs. She was ready to celebrate with her girlfriend with no interruptions; no family, no friends, no Beck in their way.

"Hey you think I want mom and dad hearing us? and Don't get me started on Trina." Tori said with a giggle with a smile pulling her up the stairs slowly make sure not to hurt her.

"I see your point, especially with how loud we're going to be," Jade smirked while she walked. Tori smiled before pulling her love into her room closing the door before locking it as she leaned her back against the wall and spoke holding her cheek. "You sure you want this Jade? We can always wait until your more recovered from the run in with beck. I don't wanna force you.." Tori said softly with a smile.

"I want this Tori. You love me and I love you too and this is how we can prove it," Jade said with a soft smile on her face. Tori and Jade loved each other and in six months they've been through more than most couples their age so this, a romantic meeting to make their love just felt right.

"Alright just making sure.." Tori said with a smile grabbing her hand before leading her to the bed once they were on it she grabbed Jade's face with both hands and placed on kiss on her lips..Tori was ready now..ready to make Jade hers.

Always the assertive one Jade slipped her tongue in Tori's mouth within the kiss. Now that words were out of the way it was the time for action. Her hands moved low, coming to a rest on Tori's tight rear while they kissed each other.

Tori let out a loud moan after feeling not only Jade's tongue now invading her mouth with the kiss as the two of them were now battling for dominance but with Jade's hand on her rear it was driving her crazy now. "Jade..." Tori moaned out in pleasure.

Jade slowly broke the kiss, pulling on Tori's lower lip a little bit before breaking free so she could latch onto her lover's neck and kiss it now. She wanted to build the passion, the lust before she went any further.

"Ah F-" She started but stopped herself biting her lip. Once thing her parents taught her is not to curse it was probably due to the curse Jar. One thing was for certain Jade was gonna have to work for the curse of pleasure that was for sure.

Jade raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Did little sweet Tori almost curse?" she purred, her warm and lustful breath against Tori's neck.

"I wanted to but ah! the curse Jar.." She said moaning biting her lips trying her damn hardest trying not to curse but Jade was making it almost impossible.

"Well lets see just how much of a good girl you really are..." Jade smirked, kissing Tori's neck softly from behind now, holding her lovingly in her arms.

"AH.." Tori moaned biting her lip but when she felt Jade's lips on her neck she began losing it. "Fuck..." Tori moaned leaning into her lover. "Don't stop damn it...just don't stop.." Tori moaned.

Jade grinned. She was making Tori feel so good already and she had just barely gotten started now. She slowly stopped kissing Tori's neck just so she could lift up her shirt to take it off.

Tori lifted her hands up so Jade could lift her shirt off. Once the shirt was off Tori looked at Jade blushing. "Your my first..." She stated turning her head blushing deep red.

"And I will be your best, and your only," Jade said softly, gently turning Tori's head by her chin so she could look at her. face to face, "I love you."

"I love you too..let's keep going.." She said blushing lifting her hands up showing that her bra was still on and blushed before giving a shy smile.

Jade smiled back, "Then lets do something about this," she purred before popping off Tori's bra with ease.

After her bra was removed Tori covered her breasts blushing turning her head to the side. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want this. It was the fact that she was nervous beyond belif.

"Don't be shy baby," Jade giggled, turning Tori's head by her chin so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes, "You're beautiful."

"Thanks...I'm just nervous I'm sorry I want this but I am just a little nervous." Tori said softly gulping with a huge blush on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle with you," Jade purred with a little smile, putting emphasis on the word 'try' because to her Tori was too sexy to go easy on in bed.

"O-O-Okay..." Tori said removing her hands from covering her breasts and looked at Jade with a smile and a blush on her face. She could trust Jade with her body. she knew she could.

Jade kissed Tori lovingly, slowing down just a little bit to let the passion build between her and Tori and show just how tenderly she could treat her.

"Mmmm Jade..." Tori Moaned into her lover's mouth panting she wanted more of this but she knew or could tell Jade was just showing her how tender she could be and Tori was quite honestly loving it.

"You like it when I'm soft, don't you baby?" Jade cooed against her lover's lips, licking desire.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Tori moaned out in pleasure. this was oh god...Tori just couldn't explain it but she wanted more a lot more.

"Take my shirt off before we go further baby," Jade cooed.

Tori blushed and nodded as she grabbed Jade's shirt by the bottom of it as she lifted it up throwing it to the side where hers had been thrown as she placed her hands on Jade's waist. "Beautiful..." She said nearly breathless.

Jade blushed lightly, "Not as beautiful as you," she said with a soft smile on her face with her flat tummy and perky, concealed breasts shown.

Tori giggled and smiled before leaning forward and un hooked Jade's bra throwing it to the side with a smile before laying down on the bed looking at her with love in her eyes. Jade would be the first and only women to ever play and pleasure her breasts. She was glad though her and her love were finally about to make each other theirs.

Jade now lied down on the bed right next to her, kissing Tori sweetly while looking right into her eyes. Their soft, smooth, topless bodies close together on the bed. Jade and Tori were in love with each other and they were going to be the only people they'd ever love. That what was going to make this moment of passion so special.

Tori kissed her back with a smile looking at her lovingly as she was loving the fact that Jade was taking her time. At the same time though she was getting impatient and giggled a little before speaking. "I think you missed my chest baby.." She giggled a little bit. God she was in love their was no doubt about it.

"I'll fix that," Jade smirked before loving lower down Tori's body so she could pature one of Tori's breasts in her mouth. She was going to give them the attention that Tori wanted her perky mounds to get.

"AH!" Tori moaned out arching her back towards Jade wanting more as she groaned in pleasure. She wanted everything her love could offer and this was just the beginning she could tell.

Jade spent sweet seconds kissing and sucking Tori's breasts, licking the areolas before tending to the nipples which kisses and suction from her lips and little nibbles to give her lover the attention she deserved.

"Ah...Fuck...Jade don't stop..." Tori moaned gripping the sheets of her bed in pleasure as she groaned she wanted more. A lot more and she knew Jade wouldn't deny her.

"You're boobs are great, so fun to play with and please, but we both want more baby. Am I right?" Jade purred. She loved to make Tori wait like this until she voiced out her pleasure and lust before she went any further.

"Y-Y-Yes.." Tori moaned out gripping the sheets trying to fight off the teasing as Jade was making her want her even more and ugh she couldn't explain it. It was oh my god...

"Then these pants are coming off," Jade smirked, slowly sliding down Tori's pants and underwear inch by sweet inch, licking a slow trail down her tight stomach.

"Ngh...stop teasing Jade.." Tori moaned arching her back towards Jade. She wanted more. A lot more and she was not liking the teasing as she gripped the sheets panting.

Jade moved to Tori's feet to pull off her pants and panties off, "Damn, you look even sexier naked," she smirked while crawling up Tori's body just a little bit.

Tori groaned. "Stop the teasing Please Jade..." Tori moaned out panting. Even while the crawling and everything Tori was getting turned on like no tommrow that was for sure.

Jade spread Tori's legs open and inching her head closer to her lower lips with a smirk. She let out four words against Tori's wet, warm, center, "Teasing time is over," she purred before giving her slit a long, loving, lick.

"AH! Oh Fuck!" Tori yelled out in pleasure as she ran her hand though Jade's hair panting in pleasure. It seemed things were now getting good she was having trouble keeping herself under control.

Jade kept her mouth nice and active. She licked Tori's womanhood with a flattened tongue before kissing sucking the swollen pearl. She was eager to please her girlfriend.

"Oh god Jade..Don't fucking stop.." Tori groaned running her hand though her girlfreinds hair panting and groaning in pleasure. Oh yeah this had been worth the fucking wait that was for damn sure.

Jade slipped a finger inside Tori's slit, sucking on the swollen center while moving her finger steadily inside of her girlfriend to increase her pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Tori gasped arching her back groaning in pleasure. "I'm going to owe so much to our jar tomorrow.." Tori muttered to herself before gasping again in pleasure.

"You got that right, baby," Jade smirked, giving Tori's clit a few licks before sucking it deeply Every sweet sound Tori made encouraged Jade to keep her pleasurable actions up to satisfy the sweet love of her life.

"NGH! Oh god Jade.." Tori groaned arching her back in pleasure. She was close she knew it. "Yeah that's right baby, cum for me...cum for me," she purred against Tori's netherlips, adding another finger into her folds and pumped them in and out rapidly. Jade wanted take Tori over the edge, right to orgasm.

"JADE!" Tori gasped before reaching her peek climaxing over the fingers Jade had been using to pleasure her as she panted in exhaustion. "God Jade that was...Holy shit.." Tori panted.

"Mmmm..." Jade purred dreamily, licking and sucking the juices from Tori's sweet womanhood on her fingers in pleasure of her own, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she smirked at Tori, hearing her pant in recovery from her orgasm.

Tori panted holding her head with a smile on her face. "Wow..." she muttered with a giggle not sure what else to say at what they just went though.

Jade smiled, lying down next to Tori with love in her eyes, "I love you baby," she smiled, caressing Tori's soft face.

"I love you too." Tori said with a yawn. "But did you have to exhaust me?" She asked with a smile giggle.

"No...but you should know I never do anything half-assed," Jade giggled.

"True..." Tori said with a giggle. "I'll pay you back in the future." Tori said kissing Jade on the lips.

Jade returned the sweet kiss. She was looking forward to when Tori returned the sweet favor she gave her.


End file.
